


The truth is sometimes better left unsaid

by LaPlume2Azure



Series: Black Mask & Red Hood [1]
Category: Batman: Under the Red Hood (2010), Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020)
Genre: Damian Wayne Being Damian Wayne, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Mentions of Smut, Misunderstandings, Protective Batfamily (DCU), Shocking discovery, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29186613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaPlume2Azure/pseuds/LaPlume2Azure
Summary: Jason sneaks out every night and does not come back until dawn, which puzzles the Batfamily. Fed up by this strange behavior, the other Robins decide to follow their friend through Gotham. Little do they know that this night, they are about to discover the secret relationship Red Hood had with a temperamental mobster...
Relationships: Roman Sionis/Jason Todd
Series: Black Mask & Red Hood [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173374
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	The truth is sometimes better left unsaid

"Alright, everyone! You worked well on patrol last night: you deserve a day off!"  ** declared Bruce. **

"Hooray! A well-deserved lie in!" ** happily exclaimed Stephanie. **

"You sleepy head!"  ** gently taunted Cassandra. **

"Finally! I need to fall into my bed!"  ** said Tim as he stretched. **

"Come on, everyone! Time to rest!" ** smiled Dick. **

"At your age, all of you were not supposed to lacking sleep! It's a blessing that Master Bruce allows you to lie in!"  ** stated Alfred. **

"Don't worry, Pennyworth: we are strong enough to support restless nights!"  ** retorted Damian, but he could not repress a yawn. **

"I can see that... Let's go before you fall asleep in the Batcave!"  ** chuckled Barbara. **

"Man, my back hurts like hell!"  ** remarked Luke. **

"You fragile little thing!"  ** snickered Jason. **

"Come on, boys and girls! You have some sleep to catch up!"  ** smiled Bruce. **

** All the Batman's proteges climbed up the stairs to the Wayne Manor, chatting happily, and went to their bedrooms for the rest of the night. **

** All quickly fell asleep... minus Jason, who assured no one else is awake before he got up and discreetly get out of the house. **

** He took his motorbike and went down the streets of Gotham. Unbeknownst to him, the younger member of the family spotted him sneaking out. **

"Where are you going, Todd?"  ** muttered Damian, shaking his head. **

** Tomorrow morning, he'll tell the others that Red Hood went solo for the umpteenth time. **

_**Meanwhile, in Gotham streets.** _

** Jason drove across the neighborhoods, a sly smile on his face: he can't wait to see  _ him  _ again...  **

** A few minutes later, he stopped at the foot of a building. He stepped down of his motorbike and climbed the fire escape until he arrived in front of a window. **

** Smiling under his helmet, he gently knocked on the windowpane and waited.  **

** Seconds later, the window opened, and a brown-haired man appeared with a wide grin on his face. **

"Here you are, pretty boy!"

"Good evening, handsome! I hope I'm not late!"

"Not at all: you're in time! Please, come in!"

** The man shifted, allowing Jason to enter his penthouse. The younger man stepped in as he was taking off his red helmet... **

"So, how was your patrol?"

"Pretty exhausting, but it was fine! And you, how are the greatest mob boss of Gotham spend his day?"

"Well, it was mostly boring! Meeting boring people, dealing with boring businesses... Ew, what a shitty day!" 

** Todd laughed. **

"You don't need much to piss you off! Am I right, Mister Sionis?"

"You know me well, lovely. But, let's forget it! Fancy a drink?"

"Yes, thank you!"

** Roman poured some whiskey into two glasses and handed one to his lover. **

"Now, let's relax a little bit! I think we both deserve it!"

"Sure! I was impatient to come in, you know?"

"So am I, babe. And here we are!"

"Yeah... Even if it's complicated for me to get out without the others questioning me!"

"Don't worry: you manage to keep our little secret for six months! Gosh, are you aware that it's been six months since we started dating?"

"Impossible to forget how many times you love to remind me that you love my body!"

** A hungry smile came across Roman's face. **

"Not only your body, sexy. I love your fierce spirit, too. Even I won't deny that I appreciate the view every time!"

"Of course, you won't! Coming from a man with an exquisite love for aesthetics, it would be ironic!"

** Roman came close to Jason and held him tight, letting his hands slide under the younger man's shirt. **

"See, I'm currently relishing your presence!"

"I feel it."  ** sighed the young vigilante with a delightful smile. **

** Chuckling, the gangster lets his hands traveling over the vigilante's body, stroking his athletic torso.  **

** Clearly, Roman was an experienced lover: many men and women have shared his bed over the years.  **

** However, only Jason managed to win his heart, and he was proud of it. **

** Speaking of the young man, he leaned on and started kissing his lover, gently biting his lower lip on the process. **

** This daring gesture amused Roman, who answered the kiss to have more.  **

** However, Jason stepped back with a mischievous smile. **

"If you want more, bad boy..."

** He took off his shirt and starting walking to Roman's room. **

"Come and get it!" 

** This provocative suggestion turned on the mobster, who eagerly followed his lover to the bedroom. **

** Once they arrived, Roman pinned Jason on the bed, with an excited sparkle in his blue eyes. **

"Teasing me like that... You play with fire, boy!"

"I'm living for danger, babe."

"If you say so..."  ** grinned the older man before their lips collided again. **

** It was only the beginning of passionate lovemaking. Because, as you know, Roman loves being in control. But Jason is a dominating personality, and their sex sessions looked more like fights than lovemaking. But they liked that, and they won't change... **

**_ The morning after... _ **

** Roman woke up first and stretched. Slight pain on his back reminded him of what happened last night: God, Jason was an animal in bed, for sure! **

** Speaking of the devil, the gangster looked at his lover, who was asleep. Usually, Jason was a handsome man, but seeing him relaxed and peaceful, Roman thought his young partner looked like an angel... A fallen angel with broken wings, maybe, but still... **

"I may look like an angel... but don't forget that I am the devil in disguise!"

"Looks like someone is finally up!"  ** chuckled the mob boss. **

** Jason opened his eyes and smiled. **

"Now, I am awake!"

"I've noticed... Hello there, sleepyhead!"

"Hello, handsome! Did you have a good night?"

"Well, yes... Even if my back reminds me that I'm not young anymore!"

** Jason triumphally grinned. **

"Looks like I've won our  _ duel _ !"

"Don't brag too much, boy! Next time, I'll win!"  ** said Roman as he pinned down Jason, smiling. **

"Does somebody wants the next round?"

"You have no idea, pretty boy!"

** The young vigilante turned his head and watched the clock. **

"Unfortunately, handsome, we had to delay this fun: I must go back!"

"Already? Can't you stay a little longer?"

** The slight pout on Roman's face made Jason laugh. **

"I won't mind, but I'd prefer to prevent a questioning from Batman. Don't worry, you'll see me later!"

** Sionis grimaced. **

"That's bad: I've planned to have you for breakfast!"

"Do you mean that you want to have breakfast with me... or do you want _me_ as the breakfast?"

"Mh... Maybe both."

"Sounds delicious, but I really have to go: I don't want the Dark Knight harp on my mysterious disappearances!"

** Reluctantly, Roman gave up. **

"Okay, fine."

"Don't worry: next time, I promise I'll stay longer!"

"You better keep your word, young man,"  ** smirked Roman. **

"I always keep my promises, Romy... Okay, now, I want to take a shower. If you don't mind..."

** Jason got up and threw the sheets on Roman's face. **

"Hey! That's not fair!"  ** laughed the latter. **

"You've already seen it last night!"

"But I love it!"

** Jason chuckled as he went to the shower. The feeling of the water running on his skin appeased him.  **

** As he washed his sore body, he felt two hands holding his waist from behind. **

"You don't get enough, aren't you?"

"Never: I'm a voracious man who can't get tired of your body!"

"I've noticed... If we cross the line, you know that I'll be in trouble?"  ** smiled Jason. **

"Didn't you say that you're living for danger?" ** smirked Roman as he peppered kisses on his lover's collarbone. **

"You know how to talk to me..."  ** grinned the young man as he turned around and kissed his boyfriend. **

** It seemed clear that the shower would take a long time... **

**_ At the same time, in Wayne Manor... _ **

** Reunited in the living-room, the Batman's proteges discussed what Damian told them about Jason's nightly getaways. **

"I can't believe he did it again! If Bruce knew about it, he would get annoyed!"  ** sighed Dick. **

"In fact, he already knew. But when he asked him where did he go, Jason gets pissed!"  ** explained Stephanie. **

"He is tight-lipped, but I guess it comes with his solitary character!"  ** shrugged Cassandra. **

"I kind of agree with Cass. Besides, I'm not fond of meddling with someone's private life!"  ** added Barbara. **

"Okay, but what if he was in danger? Imagine someone was blackmailing him?"  ** panicked Tim. **

"Calm down, Drake: Jason knows how to handle problems on his own!"  ** reassured Luke as he sipped his coffee. **

** Suddenly, they heard the main door open, and Jason appeared. Coming from the kitchen, Alfred greeted the newcomer: **

"Good morning, Master Jason."

"Hello, Alfred. Hey guys!"

"Hello!"  ** answered the others. **

"Would you like some breakfast, Master Jason?"

"With pleasure, Alfred! Just a cup of coffee and some pastries!"

"You're lucky that I saved some of them for you!"  ** chuckled the butler as he gave him a tray with a cup of steaming coffee and some pastries. **

** Thanking Alfred, Jason took the tray and went to his room. **

** The others waited that he left the room before carrying on their discussion. **

"Listen, we cannot directly ask him what he is doing during his escapes. So, the only solution we have is to spy on him!"  ** stated Damian. **

"Are you mad? If he finds out, he is going to kill us!" ** screeched Tim. **

"Sure, but we don't have a lot of choices. Moreover, I am sure that Jason would rather us finding his secret than Bruce!" 

"I agree with Miss Stephanie: Young Master Jason would be upset if Master Bruce spies on him. But if I were you, I would redouble my discretion."  ** asserted Alfred. **

"Alfred's right. Now, let's plan our mission: "Operation Jason." Who volunteers to keep a close eye on him?"  ** demanded Barbara. **

"I volunteer: my room is close to his!"  ** declared Cassandra. **

"Fine, that's your role. As for the others, try to find any clues that would explain Jason's mysterious getaways. Is that clear?"

"YES!" ** answered the young members of the Batfamily. **

"Excellent! Now, ladies and gentlemen, let's go to work! And remember: don't say a single word to Bruce!"

** Meantime, Jason was enjoying his breakfast when he heard his phone buzzing. Checking the screen, he smiled as he read the message: **

_ See you on Friday. Can't wait. R. _

** Snickering, the young man typed his answer: **

_ Be patient 'til Friday. Take care. J. _

** Smiling, he put his phone on the nightstand and took a bite of his croissant.  **

** Sometimes, he felt like a teenage girl thinking about their crush. Still, he must admit that Roman made him feel better: of course, they were not supposed to fraternize either falling in love, but they managed. **

** Furthermore, the gangster always treated him like a prince: Jason stopped counting the expensive presents Roman gave him. He even had to hide them because they would raise suspicions. **

** But what mattered the most for the vigilante was that the mob boss genuinely cared for him. Jason won't say that Roman loved him because he was not sure that he ever felt this sentiment. But the vigilante knew that the mobster meant it when he gave him pet names, cuddled him, kissed him, listened to him... Something that lovers do, he supposed. **

** Smirking, he finished his breakfast and started relaxing on his bed, wondering what Roman would prepare for their reunion... **

**_ Friday evening. _ **

** The night has fallen on Gotham City. And tonight, Jason was sneaking out of the Wayne Manor again. But this time, he won't be alone in the streets... **

** As he was driving away, Cassandra told the others: **

"He just went out. Let's go!"

"I put a tracker on his motorbike: we can follow him!"  ** said Luke as he put his mask on. **

"We're going out, Alfred. Please, don't tell Batman!"  ** required Barbara. **

"I won't tell a single word, Miss Gordon!"  ** promised the butler. **

"Okay, hunt time, boys and girls! Let's find out the dirty little secret of Red Hood!"  ** smirked Dick as he started his run. **

** Soon after, the little group followed the signal of Red Hood through the dark alleys of Gotham. While his friends were running ahead of him, Tim was watching the red dot on his radar. **

"Guys, he is turning right!"

"Okay, let's go!"  ** declared Stephanie. **

"But where is he going? It does not make sense!"  ** complained Luke. **

"What really matters is why he is doing that!" ** answered Damian. **

"I feel we're going to find the answers to your questions tonight, Dami!"  ** said Dick. **

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME LIKE THAT AGAIN!"

"What an irascible boy!"  ** sighed Tim. **

** After a few minutes of running, they saw Jason stopping his bike near a large building. **

"Tim, do you have the address?"  ** asked Cassandra. **

"Yes... Wait a minute! This place belongs to Roman Sionis!"

"What? You mean he is just in Black Mask's territory?"  ** screamed Luke. **

"But what is he doing here?"  ** questioned Stephanie, puzzled. **

"I don't know, but it can't be good at all! Let's check, just in case..."  ** declared Damian. **

** While they were jumping from rooftop to rooftop, Jason was already with Roman.  **

** The pair were sitting on the couch, enjoying the presence of their significant other. **

"I'm glad you managed to find time for me!"

"Anything for my little prince!"

"I'm not that small, you know?"  ** smirked Jason. **

"Just a way of speaking, darling!"  ** chuckled Roman as he planted a kiss on the young man's forehead. **

** Even if he would not say it publicly, the mobster admitted that the vigilante became a meaningful part of his life. **

** After all, the two were broken souls with a strong character and a penchant for unleashed violence. That's why he wanted to keep Jason: because the young man was like him. He understood him more than anyone. **

"What are you thinking about?"

** Roman stopped daydreaming and gazed at Jason. **

"Nothing... I was just thinking about nonsense!"

"About nonsense? Really?"

"I won't lie to you, you know?"

"I'm aware of that, don't worry!"

** Smirking, the mobster gently pinned down the young man on the couch, topping him. **

"Now, let's have a little bit of fun!"

"Can't you just wait for the bedroom?"

"Don't worry, honey: it's just a  _ mise en bouche _ ! But after dinner..."

** Roman's smirk grew broader, like a hungry animal. **

"The real fun will begin!"

"I like the program..."  ** answered the young vigilante with a provocative grin. **

"Well, let's the festivities begin!"  ** laughed Roman as he descended his lips on Jason's before he traveled down his neck. **

** But he did not expect to feel the cold bite of a blade on the back of his neck, making him stop.  **

** And he did expect even less than hearing a young voice growling: **

"If you don't get your hands off him in the next five seconds, I'll cut your right hand!"

** Startled, the two lovers turned and saw Robin standing next to them, a menacing glare on his face. **

"WHAT THE FUCK?"

"Robin?"

"And he did not come alone..."  ** said another masculine voice. **

** Black Mask turned around and saw Nightwing, Batgirl, Spoiler, Orphan, Batwing, and Red Robin in the living room. **

** Evidently, they were ready to fight. **

"Oh no, it's a nightmare!"  ** mumbled Jason, facepalming. **

** As for the other proteges of Batman, they were surrounding Roman, aiming their weapons at him. **

"If you want to stay in one piece, don't move a single finger!"  ** growled Batwing. **

"May I know WHAT THE FUCK are you doing here? Unless you prove the contrary, you have absolutely not a single proof against me!"  ** barked Sionis. **

"Don't worry: being caught red-handed would be enough to put you in jail!"  ** answered Dick. **

"Red-handed?"

** Nightwing asked Barbara: **

"Batgirl, check on Jason to be sure he is not drugged!"

"I'm on in!"

"Wait, what are you talking about?"  ** asked Red Hood, confused. **

"Don't worry, Jay: we are here to save you!"  ** said Spoiler. **

"Save me? From what?"

"Don't move, please: I'm checking your eyes to see if there are any traces of drugs..."  ** said Batgirl as she took her medical tools. **

** It did not take long before the results appeared on her screen. **

"The answer is negative: he is not drugged!"

"Are you sure?"

"100% sure, Mister Red Robin!"

"But then, how could Sionis sexually assault Jason?"

"WHAT?"  ** screamed Jason and Roman in unison. **

"The only answer possible is... That this jerk blackmailed Jason and forced him into sexual activities in exchange for his silence!"  ** gnarled Damian. **

"Wait a sec... I am not a pervert!"

"Er... Your decoration quite says the contrary!" ** said Stephanie with irony. **

"Oh, fuck you! You're just a kid who had no taste!" 

"She is just a kid who can kick your ass if you don't shut up!"  ** snapped Cassandra. **

"Guys, there is a misunderstanding. He does not..."  ** protested Jason, but Grayson stopped him. **

"It's okay, Jay: there is no need to be ashamed. You're the victim of a horrible man, to say the least, and we are all here to help you!"

"But Night..."

"We are your teammates, so we'll do anything to protect you!"  ** added Batwing. **

"Once we're done with Black Mask, he will never harm you again!"  ** stated Tim. **

"But what the hell are you talking about?" 

"SHUT UP, SIONIS!"  ** yelled the young people. **

** Jason pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed: obviously, his friends were mistaking what they saw. **

"Okay, everyone: I appreciate your concerns about my well-being, and I thank you for that. But I'm sorry to say that you are wrong!"

"We are wrong? About what?" ** inquired Damian. **

"About this situation. First of all, Roman was not sexually assaulted me: it was consensual. Secondly..."

** Jason bit his lip, hesitating. **

"Secondly, what?"  ** asked Cassandra. **

"I don't think you're ready for what I'm gonna say!"

"At this point, we're ready to hear anything..."  ** said Red Robin. **

"Fine, but brace yourself!"

"Go ahead."

** Jason gets warmed up before dropping the bomb: **

"Roman and I are in an affair!"

** There was a moment of silence before the young heroes yelled: **

"ARE YOU KIDDING US?"

"Not at all."

** Luke nearly fainted when he heard that. **

"Tell me it's a nightmare!"

"In this case, it would be a collective nightmare!"  ** stammered Barbara. **

"But how is that possible?"  ** Stephanie asked. **

"It is possible because it is the truth. You should check before passing a hasty judgment."  ** Roman quipped. **

** Damian punched him in the face. **

"Shut up, you woodlouse! We didn't ask for your opinion!"

"Ouch! But he's enraged, my word!" **yelped** ****R** oman, annoyed. **

"Robin, stop! Please let me explain everything!"  ** angrily begged Jason, who felt that the situation would quickly escalate. **

** Surprised by this sentence, the young superhero turned to his "brother" and asked: **

"Jay, you can't be with him! This guy doesn't like anyone except himself!"

"Excuse me! I'm here in case you missed it!"

"We didn't ask you, bad-tempered jackass!"

"Robin, don't piss him off because otherwise, it'll go crazy!"  ** Tim whispered to him. **

"As if it wasn't already!"  ** Luke whined, facepalming. **

** Dick walked over to Jason and asked: **

"How long have you been keeping this from us?"

"Six months."

"SORRY, WHAT? SIX MONTHS?"  ** exclaimed Red Robin and Spoiler. **

"Well, you impress me: you managed to keep it secret for quite a while!"  ** smirked Cassandra. **

"Considering your reactions, you bet that I didn't say it from the start!"

"Jason ... whether you're in a relationship with a guy or a girl, that's okay! As long as you're happy in a relationship, that's what matters most to us. But honestly, of all possible and imaginable lovers, why did you choose Roman Beauvais Sionis? "  ** Luke questioned. **

"I agree with Batwing: you deserve much better than that bastard!"  ** Robin growled. **

"What do you know about it, you brat?"

"Pay close attention to your next words, Sionis, or I promise I'll cut your tongue!"

"Calm down! Nobody cuts anyone's tongue!"  ** Barbara ordered. **

** She turned to Jason: **

"Jay, I would like to know what attracts you about Roman Sionis? I mean: why do you like being with him?"

** The young man sighed before answering: **

"At the risk of shocking you, I appreciate Roman's company... because we are the same, him and I!"

"No, no, no! You are not the same at all! You, you do justice while he is a ruthless criminal who kills and steals those who get in his way!"  ** Damian retorted. **

"It's true, I admit it. But what I mean is that ... Roman knows how to appease me. We both have this issue of uncontrollable violence that we manage to stabilize when we are together. Which is beneficial for everyone. "

"Okay, but ... does that mean you've ever had sex?"  ** Dick asked hesitantly. **

** Roman smirked. **

"I confirm: we already had it away, and not only once!"

"Oh, yuck! We didn't ask for details!"  ** Tim grimaced. **

"You wanted to know, I answered!"

"You really didn't have to talk about it, Roman!"  ** Jason sighed. **

"Stick your oar in, Sionis!"

"Watch your language, kid! You're speaking to the most powerful man in Gotham City!"  ** Roman replied. **

"Don't worry, we're gonna sabotage your criminal empire, and it's gonna be the best time of my life!"  ** Damian smiled sadistically. **

"But what does this one have against me?"  ** Black Mask asked. **

"First, it's part of his bad temper ..."

"You're supposed to help me, in case you forgot, Batwing!"

"Sorry, kid. And then, if he's mad at you, it's because he likes Red Hood a lot, and he's not happy that you pretend you care about him!"

"For your information, I don't pretend to care about him. I enjoy his company, and he's a great partner!"

"Yeah, but I'm not that convinced! We all know you can lie to save your skin!"  ** Tim pointed out. **

"Sorry to disappoint you, Red Robin, but he's telling the truth!"  ** Cassandra replied. **

"Huh? How's that?"

"I can recognize a liar when I see one. I have learned to read body language and am very good at seeing the slightest sign of stress, no matter how subtle it is!"

"You will always blow me away, Orphan!"

** Roman tried to convince the team of young vigilantes. **

"Look, you don't trust me, and I don't trust you either. But as far as Jason is concerned, I'm not lying: I never asked him anything that could harm the bat guy, and he's not trying to ruin my business. It's a status quo set up from the start between us. "

** He added. **

"And since he cares about all of you, I don't want to break his heart by targeting you!"

"You will see me delighted!"  ** Dick said ironically. **

"You're worse than Batman, do you know that?"

"You shouldn't be surprised: I was the first Robin!"

"Anyway, now that we know it's serious between the two, what do we do?" ** Luke asked. **

"I think we can let it go. Jason looks happy, so that's fine with me!"  ** Barbara said. **

"Same for me!" ** answered Stephanie. **

** The others also agreed, but with less enthusiasm. **

"Thank you for your understanding, buddies."

"You're welcome, but make sure we're doing it for you, and certainly not for that bastard!"  ** Damian pointed out, glaring at Roman. **

"I have a question: how did you manage to follow me? Yet I was discreet!"

** The young members of the Batfamily looked at each other, embarrassed.  **

** Then Batwing replied in a timid voice: **

"Well, I put a plotter on your motorcycle!"

"I must be dreaming! You spied on me!"

"But that's because we thought you were in danger!" **Stephanie explained to him.**

"Yes, even we were afraid that someone was blackmailing you. At the same time, when we saw you with Black Mask, we panicked!"  ** added Tim. **

"HEY! What did I just tell you two seconds ago?"

"Okay, I admit you followed me for a good reason. But now that you know about it, we don't talk about it anymore!"

"YES, SIR!"

** Suddenly, Red Hood turned pale. **

"Oh no ... I hope you haven't told Batman anything!"

"Don't panic! He doesn't know we're here. And anyway, he doesn't know!"

"Know what?" ** asked a deep voice that startled the group. **

** Everyone turned and saw the silhouette of the Dark Knight emerge from the shadows. **

"OH NO!"

"Nice! And all I needed was him to ruin the evening!"  ** shouted Roman, very annoyed. **

"Glad to see you too again, Sionis,"  ** Batman growled before turning to his charges. **

"What about you? May I know what you are doing here?"

"Well ... We were following Red Hood!"  ** Dick replied with an embarrassed smile. **

"To know where he went every night?"

"Exactly!"  ** Barbara confirmed. **

"I see ... And I guess you have the answers to your questions!"

"Indeed,"  ** Cassandra confessed. **

** The Gotham vigilante turned to Jason: **

"Now, my turn: I would like to know what you are doing with one of the worst criminals in the state!"

** Jason wanted to disappear: he might have imagined this scenario several times, but he was terrified at the idea of confessing his secret to his mentor. **

** As for Batman, he sensed that Red Hodd was very uncomfortable, even terrified. He tried to be less harsh: **

"Jason, talk to me. You know you can tell me anything ..."

"I know, but are you ready to hear it all?"

"I will see well..."

** The young man let out a long sigh before answering: **

"I am in an intimate relationship with Roman!"

** Silence fell over the room. Jason looked up at Batman and saw a wave of dark anger in his eyes. **

** The other heroes stepped back, frightened by their mentor's murderous gaze. **

"Jason, step aside, please!"

** Without a word, the young man shifted, and Batman threw himself on Sionis, uttering a howl of rage. **

** The mafioso narrowly avoided him and grabbed his revolver, which he pointed at the vigilante. **

"Can I know what's up with you, bat?"

"I'm going to make you regret what you did to him!"

"But what are you talking about? Wait ... Are you fucking kidding me: you are not going to do it either! But what do they all have to think of me for a sexual predator?"

"Sorry, but your BDSM style doesn't leave much to the imagination!"

"Shut up, brats!"

"Enough, Sionis! You are going to pay for the wrong you did to Jason!"

"Batman, wait!"

** The vigilante turned to Jason, who was holding him by the arm. **

"Jason, let me do it! I'll show him what I have in store for monsters of his kind!"

** But Red Hodd intervened. **

"Before you smash him with raging fists, let me explain it to you!"

** The black knight lowered his fist. **

"What do you want to explain to me?"

"When I told you that I'm in an intimate relationship with Roman, it's true. But what I mostly mean is that it's a consensual relationship. Which means I'm permitting him to touch me, as he allows me to touch him! "

"Whenever you want, darling!"

** Batman ticked off the nickname Roman had just given Jason.  **

** And it didn't take long for him to understand. **

"Are you telling me you're dating Black Mask?"

"Yes, that's what I'm trying to tell you!"

"If that's any reassurance, Batman, we too were shocked when we found out!"  ** Luke pointed out. **

"Seriously, Batwing: you're not really helping!"  ** Robin sighed.  **

** As for Batman, he tried to analyze the situation without blowing a fuse. **

"Jason, keep in mind that I am not judging your sexual orientation. On the contrary, I am rather happy that you are fulfilled about it. But frankly, I do not see why you are in a relationship with this monster?"

"Quoth the guy who dresses up as a giant bat every night!"

** Batman gave Sionis a murderous look before resuming his conversation: **

"You understand that I am not reassured to know you in a relationship with him."

"I understand, Bat. But you know, he treats me well, and I never felt unsafe with him!"

"Maybe, but you know that Roman is an unpredictable and capricious man ..."

"Fuck you, Bat!"

"SILENCE! So I was saying Roman is an unpredictable man. You know it, but he changes his mind quickly, and I'm afraid that the day he doesn't find you interesting anymore, he'll reject you and hurt you. Worse, he might try to get you murdered. So, you don't get in his way! "

** Roman fulminated: who did this moralizer think he was? **

"What do you know? Who do you take me for?"

"For what you really are, Roman Beauvais Sionis: a heartless killer and manipulator!"

** Black Mask smirked: **

"And you claim to be the best detective in Gotham? Let me laugh: you don't know what you're talking about!"

** Annoyed by the gangster's arrogance, Batman wanted to put his fist in his face when the latter continued: **

"I'll tell you, Batsy. Your protege and I have some things in common that you don't want to admit because that would hurt your ego. And if you want to know that so much, there are things I do to Jason that I would never do for anyone else."

"Like what?"

"For example, right now, I refrain myself from sticking a bullet between your eyes because I know it would make him miserable. Plus, I gave precise instructions to my henchmen so that they do not pelt your other charges. You cannot say that I did not make an effort!"

** Although he didn't want to admit it, Bruce had to admit that Sionis was right. **

** Besides, he had noticed the looks Roman and Jason were exchanging. And if he was sure that Roman did not love anyone but himself, he still felt that the criminal cared about the young vigilante. **

"Batman ..."

** The dark knight turned to Red Hood. **

"Yes, Jason?"

"I know you don't like Roman. I should even say you hate him. But please, I would like you to trust me on this one. I can handle myself. And I know if something terrible happened to me, you and the others would come and save me without hesitation. And besides Roman, I don't know many people who understand me the way he does! "

** Bruce nodded. **

"I understand..."

"Do not take it badly..."

"I see what you mean, don't worry!"

** He put his large hand on the young man's shoulder. **

"As you said, I don't like Roman Sionis, and I'm not reassured by this relationship. But you know what you're doing, and I'll trust you. If there is any problem, you know where to find us!"

** Jason gave a relieved smile. **

"Thanks, Batman."

** He turned to the other members of the Batfamily, who were giving him encouraging signs. **

"Alright, since this story has been cleared up, it's time to go!"  ** declared the protector of Gotham. **

"Already? Oh, if you say so ..."  ** Spoiler replied. **

** She asked Jason: **

"You come with us?"

** The young man shook his head negatively: **

"No, I already have an appointment!"  ** he said, giving Roman a mischievous look. **

"Okay. But are you coming back tomorrow?"

"Count on me!"

** The young heroine smiled before walking over to Roman and saying harshly: **

"I'll be frank, Sionis: if I ever hear that you mistreat him or make him unhappy, I promise you a slow and painful death! Did you understand correctly?"

** The criminal had a cold sweat: this girl was maybe a teenager, she could be terrifying! **

"I understood well!"

"Very good."

** She greeted Jason before stepping out the window. **

** Red Robin walked past Sionis and growled: **

"Keep that in the back of your mind, Sionis. Red Hood is my best mate, and if you dare to hurt him, I'll use all my computer skills to sabotage your plans and let my friends take your skin off you!"

"I understood, thank you!"

"A reminder never hurts!"  ** retorted the young hero before leaving. **

** Then Batgirl gave Jason a peck on the cheek before throwing at Roman: **

"Let me be clear, Roman: you break his heart, I break your bones! Got it?"

"Message well received!"

"Perfect! See you tomorrow, Jay!"

** As Barbara joined the others, Orphan stopped in front of the mobster and said in a cold voice: **

"I have been trained from a young age by world-class assassins, and I know all possible torture techniques. If you don't want to test, I highly recommend that you treat Jason with respect!"

** Roman didn't know why, but he felt he had better take this threat seriously. **

"I got the message!"

"I hope for you!"

** She gave Red Hood a handshake before leaving the room. **

** Nightwing faced Roman and said: **

"Listen to me very carefully, Sionis, because you won't hear me say it often, but I trust you to take care of Jason. If you ever prove me wrong and he tells me that you hurt him, I will make you regret it bitterly! "

"No need to lecture me, Nightwing: your little comrades have already taught me a lesson!"

"I know, but like that, you'll know that if you make him miserable, we're going to find you and make you suffer to a point you can't imagine!"

** Once his threat had been said, the hero left the room. **

** Robin stood in front of Black Mask, arms crossed over his chest and a scowl on his face. **

"Come on! What are you going to tell me?"

"That I don't trust you, like the rest of the Batfamily! But it's Jason's choice, so I respect his decision. Nonetheless, if I hear about abuse, I'll rip your genitals off, and I feed them to the dogs. And you better take it seriously because I've already done worse to those who have harmed my family!"

** Roman didn't want to show it, but he was terrified of Robin: this one was perhaps the most dangerous of the bunch. **

"Come on, Robin: we have a city to protect!"

"I arrive."

** Damian greeted Jason before stepping out the window and following the others. **

** Batman was the last to stay. **

"See you tomorrow, Jason. Take care!"

"Don't worry: it will be fine!"

** Batman gave him a friendly smile before turning to Roman and showing him his harsher face. **

"Please, spare me the talk of " _ If you break his heart, I'll kill you _ " because the other kids have already lectured me!"

"I wouldn't give you that pleasure, but it is better for you that you treat him like he is dear to you. Otherwise, I would first let the rest of my teammates make you suffer before I make you regret coming into the world. And you would do well not to forget that! "

** Sionis nodded slightly to let his enemy know that he had understood the message. **

** Satisfied, Batman exited the penthouse and set off into Gotham night. **

** Once alone, the two lovers let out a long sigh. **

"In the end, it went better than I expected!"

"For you, yes, but I find myself with nine threats of death and torture on my back! I don't know if that must please me!"

"At least they didn't beat you up!"

"You got the point!"

** Smirking, Jason held Roman and said with a fake innocence: **

"So, now that we are all alone, shall we pursue our night?"

"Of course, sexy! Where were we?"

" _ Mise en bouche _ , remember?"

"Oh yes... Oh, hell, let's skip dinner, would you? I want to have fun right now!"

"If you want so, Your Majesty!" ** laughed Jason. **

"Let's the fun begin, my prince!"  ** grinned Roman. **

** While the two unleashed their desire, the Batfamily patrolled all night, saving innocents and knocking out criminals. Even if they still cannot believe what they discovered this night, the heroes of Gotham only hoped that Jason would be happy and treated with respect. **

_**Sometimes, the truth is better left unsaid, but when you had your family by your side, you'll never be alone.** _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for the reading!  
> Hope you'll like it: it was the first time I write about this pair and I wanted something fun!  
> Can't wait for your reviews!


End file.
